


Hard and Fast

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just has to be.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Fast

My back crashed against the wall. His mouth brutally forced itself on top of mine. My arms instinctively flailed out, but there was nothing to hang on to.  
His hands tore at the buckle of my belt. His breathing was heavy and full of pent up desperation. He pulled the belt off my waist, grabbed me by the arm and tossed me onto the bed. I know I’m shorter than him by a couple of inches but come on, ‘there was no need for the prehistoric manhandling,’ I thought to myself.

I pulled myself up on my elbows and backed up as his Sasquatch like muscular body came towards me. For the first time in our relationship I felt a little scared. He was like a man possessed; I didn’t know what he would do next. I know we had planned this a couple of days ago, but suddenly my throat was dry and my heart was beating like a bird in a cage.

His hands grabbed me by the knees and dragged me to the edge of the bed pulling my pants and boxers off in the process. His eyes were full of frustration.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed his body forward pinning me to the bed. I could feel the wet tip of his red-hot, rock hard cock pressing against the hole in my ass.

“Sam,” I said. “Do you really want to do this?” I was so turned on I could barely speak. It was hard trying to stay in character. I was supposed to be helpless and scared when in reality I had never felt more aroused.

He looked into my eyes and rubbed his erection up and down my ass.

“Shut the fuck up! Isn’t this what you wanted?” his mouth was inches from my face. “Don’t you like it rough?”

His tongue worked its way inside my ear before it went down my neck. My cock rubbed against the fabric of his jeans.

“You want it rough, well hold on cause I’m going to rip your hole apart.”

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Again, I could feel his large blunt head covered in pre come. I closed my eyes as he forced himself inside of me.

“AAAHHH!” I screamed out.

He placed his hand over my mouth and continued to slide into my tight hole.

“Mmmm you’re fucking tight,” he grunted.

His nose rubbed up and down the side of my face, his lips lightly grazing my cheek.

“Fuck baby you’ve never been this tight.”

“I’m not surprised,” I gasp.

“Normally there’s prep.” I remind him.

His hips started tearing into me faster and faster. He pulled his hand away from my mouth. Looking into his eyes I knew that I better not make another sound. Not If I knew what was good for me.

“You like it?” he asked. “Tell me how much you like my big cock inside of you.”

“I love your cock.” I moaned. “I love the way it feels inside of me.”

“Mmmm yeah,” he whispered. “I know you love my big cock.”

“Oh yeah!” I gasped.

He lightly kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss that felt out of place in our role-play but it was enough to push me over the edge.

“Oh fuck Sam, I’m going to shoot,” I screamed out.

His body sank deeper into mine; with my cock tightly pressed against his stomach I shot my load. My body spasmed against his, each time bringing forth several bursts of come. It was the hardest and longest orgasm of my life.

His thrusts quickened, his shoulders tightened. I bit down on my lower lip; eager to feel him explode inside me. I could see how hard he was trying not to come. I wanted to tell him to shoot inside of me, but speaking out would have been out of character. I was the sub this time. Before long his strokes slowed and then stopped, not coming. He pulled out and stepped away from the bed; my legs clumsily fell onto the mattress. He walked to the door and leaned with his back against it. Lightly he stroked the length of his rock hard, slicked cock.

“You want this?”

I swallowed hard and nodded my head yes. I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. Watching as he slowly ran his hand over his thick shaft had my mouth watering. I needed to taste his cock.

“Come get it bitch!”

I tried to get up but my legs wouldn’t hold me. I was still too exhausted from such intense fucking. My ass hole felt like it had been ripped in two. I fell on my knees and slowly started to make my way towards him.

“Come on!” he yelled.

I crawled over to where he stood. It probably wasn’t even a foot away but it felt like a mile. When my limp body reached his feet he grabbed me by the back of the head and pulled me up to his throbbing erection.

“Yeah baby, open wide for me.”

As soon as my lips parted he shoved his thick cock into my mouth and down my throat. I gagged and struggled to take his girth but I was determined to get what was coming to me. My tongue worked its way over every inch of his long shaft until I could feel it grow between my lips.

“Fuck bitch!” he yelled. “I’m gonna shoot. I’m gonna…”

He filled my mouth with his salty liquid. It mixed with my saliva and slid down my hungry throat. There was so much I started to gag and soon come was dribbling out of the sides of my mouth. He continued to fuck my face as he came, not stopping until he was bone dry and limp. He released his grasp on me and I collapsed onto the floor. Every inch of my body hurt.

He lay down next to me and cradled me in his arms. Feeling the warmth of his body against mine soothed my sore muscles.

“How was that?” he asked.

I snuggled closer to him and pressed my ass against his soft sex. “That was awesome.”


End file.
